Please, Don't lie to me
by CR4ZYF0R3VER
Summary: Kakashi found a scroll with an uncompleted jutsu and asked if Sakura and Naruto would help him complete it... What kind of jutsu would it be? Would they be able to complete it? -I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters!-
1. The scroll

**Please, don't lie to me…**

**Enjoy ^^**

Naruto sighed. He and Sakura stood on the training field, waiting for their sensei. When their sensei said he found a scroll with an unfinished jutsu on it, he asked if they wanted to help him finish it they both were exited.

'When's Kakashi-sensei going to be here?' Sakura held up her shoulders and looked at the sky.

'I hope he's here soon, so we can see what's in the scroll.' Naruto nodded, he also wanted to know what was in the scroll. Well, they knew there was a jutsu in it, but their sensei didn't say what kind of jutsu.

'Yo' Naruto and Sakura turned around and were surprised when Yamato stood behind them. 'Yamato-taicho, where's Kakashi-sensei?' Sakura asked and Yamato smiled. 'He's in the hospital, and he said I had to fetch you two.'

Naruto gave him a 'tsk' and looked angry. 'His own fault for always being so late.' He said and crossed his arms.

'Why is Kakashi-sensei in the hospital?' Yamato looked at Sakura and his face turned sad. 'He said it was just chakra exhaustion, but I think it's much more.'

Sakura looked at Naruto. 'I think we should go and visit him, what do you think Naruto?'

Naruto widened his eyes. 'But then, who's going to help us finish that jutsu?' Yamato smiled. 'He also asked me if I could help you guys with that… if you don't mind.'

Naruto and Sakura had to admit, Yamato was a good shinobi, and he also has the ability to use 'mokuton' and he was always on time…

'Fine by me.' Naruto said and walked away. 'Naruto! Where are you going?' Sakura yelled. 'To the hospital of course!' Naruto waved and disappeared.

Sakura sighed in relief and turned to Yamato. 'Do you know what kind of jutsu it is Yamato-taicho?' Yamato shook his head. 'Kakashi-sempai wouldn't tell me, so I don't know either. Let's visit him too, before Naruto's gone again.' Sakura smiled and followed the Taicho to the hospital.

Naruto stood in front of the hospital desk. That stupid nurse wouldn't give him Kakashi's room number.

'Come on! He is my sensei!' He yelled, making the nurse angrier. 'Like I said, I'm not going to give you Hatake-san's room number.' Naruto send the woman a death glare and sat down on a chair. '

* * *

'Naruto, why aren't you with Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto looked up when Sakura and Yamato entered the hospital. 'That stupid nurse wouldn't give me the room number!' Yamato sighed and decided that he should ask the nurse.

Naruto was still angry at the nurse but he was glad she gave his sensei's room number to Yamato.

Naruto knocked the door and entered with Sakura and Yamato. 'Kakashi-sensei!' Kakashi looked at his visitors and gave them an eye-smile. 'Yo, Naruto, Sakura. Nice to see you.' Yamato sighed. Even after all those years in ANBU, he wouldn't recognise him.

'Kakashi-sensei, can you tell us more about the scroll?' Sakura asked and Naruto's eyes began to sparkle. 'Well, I found it in the library and I took it with me… after that, I bumped into you guys and after that, I got into hospital… I think.'

Yamato nodded. 'Kakashi-sempai, could you tell us what kind of jutsu is in the scroll?' Naruto nodded. 'Yeah, so we can do research and everything!'

Kakashi smiled under his mask. 'Well, I guess it was a kind of space-time jutsu, but I'm not sure. There would also be something like a sealing jutsu, since the scroll belonged to a sealing master…'

'A sealing master?' Sakura asked. She read a lot of books about them, and it was also confirmed that there weren't a lot of sealing masters in Konoha. And one of the best sealing masters was the Yondaime Hokage.

'Yeah, long story and not enough time.' Kakashi said and glared at the orange book on his drawer.

Yamato looked at Sakura and Naruto. Both of them were excellent shinobi, but he doubted if they would be able to complete a new jutsu that probably would be from one of the best sealing masters in Konoha history.

'The scroll's in Tsunade's office.' Kakashi sneezed, making his students look worried.

'Sensei, are you sure it's just chakra exhaustion?' Sakura said and Naruto nodded. 'Yeah, you seem pretty pale too'

Kakashi sighed. He couldn't tell Naruto and Sakura what happened, since he was on an ANBU mission. He told Yamato about it… Kakashi looked at Yamato, and have the man a nod.

Yamato understood what his sempai meant and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. 'Come on, let's get the scroll. Kakashi-sempai needs his rest too.'

Naruto and Sakura nodded. 'Kakashi-sensei, make sure you get better in no time!' Naruto said before he left. 'Of course, I wouldn't want to miss you guys finishing the jutsu.' Naruto nodded and closed the door.

* * *

On their way to the Hokage-tower, the three shinobi saw a kid being bullied.

'Hey! You there, stop that!' Naruto yelled and hurried himself towards the kid. 'What if I say no?' the bully said while he stomped the kid in his stomach.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He knew a shinobi couldn't threaten a civilian, but he also wanted to help the kid. 'Because you're hurting the kid' He said.

The bully laughed. What did that idiot know about it? The blonde teen looked like an idiot with his whiskers and hitai-ate… Hitai-ate? He looked at it. 'Shit, then he must be a shinobi…'the bully thought.

'Now, are you going to say sorry to that kid or not?' Naruto said when he noticed the bully became afraid of him.

The bully nodded and looked at the kid he bullied a moment ago. 'Ehm… Sorry, I'll leave you alone for the rest of my life…' He said and ran away.

Naruto kneeled down and looked at the kid. He had a few scratches and a nosebleed. 'Are you all right?' Naruto asked. And the kid nodded.

'Thank you for helping me.' He said shyly. 'No prob! Sakura, can you heal the scratches? Or his mum will have a heart-attack.'

Sakura nodded and walked towards the two boys. 'Let me help you.' She said and began to heal the wounds with her chakra.

'Thank you…' The boy said and smiled. 'Ehm… what's your name?' He looked at Naruto with big eyes and waited for the answer.

Naruto grinned. 'My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna be hokage someday!'

The boy's eyes began to sparkle. 'I'll go tell my mum about you! She'll be so happy! Thank you!' He yelled as he ran away.

'Naruto, Sakura, you guys did a good job.' Yamato smiled and thought about what the boy said. 'But Naruto, you know what's going to happen when he tells his mum right?'

Naruto realised what the boy said. 'Ah… yeah, but I helped him… and I feel good about that.'

He said and got up. 'Come on Sakura-chan! We still have to pick up the scroll at Tsunade-no-baa-chan's office!'

* * *

Yamato knocked on the door and heard a reply that sounded like they could enter.

'Tsunade-baa-chan!' Naruto said and looked around searching for the scroll. 'Where's Kakashi-sensei's scroll?'

Tsunade smiled and looked at her visitors. Sakura and Yamato still stood in front of the door while Naruto was looking around. 'It's in the library upstairs.' She said and looked at Yamato.

'Kakashi let you handle it?' Yamato nodded and replied that he was the best to help the teens.

Tsunade gave him the key and the three went to the library.

'Okay, she said that it's somewhere on a table…' Sakura nodded and looked around. 'Well, tables enough…'

The room was full of books and scrolls that laid everywhere. There also were a few tabled and a lot of empty ramen cups.

'Who the hell can eat so many ramen?! It's almost like I've been here!' Naruto yelled while he picked up a cup. 'Not to mention the expire-date in these. I mean… Come on! 16 years ago?!'

Yamato hold up his shoulders and began to search through all the scrolls on one of the tables. He suspected that Tsunade just threw the scroll somewhere.

'Yamato-taicho, how come there are all these ramen cups from 16 years ago are here?' Sakura asked when she threw one in the trash-bin.

Yamato guessed because it was the Yondaime's library… and nobody has been here since he died. But he decided to say nothing.

'Yamato-taicho! Sakura-chan, I found it!' Naruto yelled after 10 minutes of searching.

The scroll was huge. It was almost as big as the scroll Jiraiya carries with him. The outside was orange and it had a seal on it.

'Shit, there's a seal on it… how can we open it?' Naruto asked and looked at Sakura.

'How should I know Naruto? I'm not specialised in these kind of things!' She replied and looked at Yamato.

The man inspected the seal and nodded. 'Let's go to the training grounds, We don't know what would happen if we do it wrong and this isn't really a nice place…' He said as he looked at the messy room.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura agreed and a few minutes later they stood on the training ground.

'Ready?' Yamato asked and Naruto and Sakura nodded. 'Let's open it…'

**AN: Yo, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, I'll try to finish the second chapter soon. And I'll also try to upload it as fast as possible ^^**


	2. Sealing?

_**The second chapter of: Please, don't lie to me.**_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

'_Ready?' Yamato asked and Naruto and Sakura nodded. 'Let's open it…'_

* * *

Yamato placed the scroll on the ground and forced his chakra into the seal. 'Tsk, it won't work…' He said and sighed.

'What if I try it too? I mean…' Sakura stumbled and Yamato nodded. 'I want to complete the jutsu too, so don't worry…'

'What if we all try? I mean, then it's the highest chance that we can open it right?' Naruto said and smiled. He was really happy when Kakashi asked him if he could help, and he's going to finish that jutsu no matter what.

Sakura nodded and kneeled down next to the scroll. 'Here we go' she said and placed her hand on the seal to force her chakra into it. 'It still won't open' she said while she shook her head.

Yamato looked at Naruto. 'It's your turn Naruto, if your normal chakra doesn't work, we can always try the Kyuubi's chakra.' Sakura stomped his shoulder. 'Yamato-taicho! It's rude to say something like that!' Yamato looked confused. 'What? Rude? What do you mean?'

Then, Sakura noticed. Yamato didn't understand it was mean, because her taicho was not 'normal' either.

'Sakura-chan, it's all right. I'm getting better with controlling the chakra, and if I'm going berserk, Yamato-taicho can stop me.' He said and smiled towards Yamato who nodded.

'That's right, I'll stop you right away, but first try it with your normal chakra.' Yamato looked at Sakura and smiled to comfort her.

'YOSH! Here we go!' Naruto said as he placed his hand on the seal. He was nervous. He wanted to prove himself, that he could open the scroll, and that he would finish the jutsu. He nodded and forced his chakra in the seal and it began to glow blue.

'Naruto! You did it!' Sakura yelled and jumped from happiness. Naruto looked and Yamato, who nodded and smiled.

'Now we'll be able to look what's inside.' He said and walked to the blond boy. 'Naruto, good job.' Yamato whispered in Naruto's ear, making the boy smile. 'Thanks Yamato-taicho.'

Sakura looked at Yamato. 'Taicho, who's going to open it?'

Naruto bit his lip. He wanted to be the one opening it, since he removed the seal…

'I think Naruto has to open it.' He said when he noticed Naruto's reaction.

Sakura nodded. She was jealous of Naruto, she also wanted to open the scroll. But she understood what Yamato meant and she just had to bear with it.

'Okay… here we go' Naruto rolled the scroll out and looked at all the lines that were drawn. 'This is awesome!' He said and he traced one of the lines.

'Yamato-taicho, what is this?' Sakura was impressed. She had seen a lot of seals, but none of them were as complex as this seal.

'I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't know… I've never seen something like this before.' He said and looked at Naruto. The boy started to breathe loudly and shivered. 'Naruto, are you all right?'

Naruto looked up and had to catch his breath before he could talk. 'You guys have never seen this before?' He asked, and was surprised even Sakura didn't know.

'You know Naruto?' Sakura asked. Yamato also wondered when the boy had seen something like this.

'I don't know, but it looks so… familiar, I also… kinda understand what it means' Naruto felt warm inside, even when he didn't know what actually caused this, he was confident it had to something with the seal.

'I'll go ask Kakashi-sempai about this… Sakura, Naruto, go home and rest. We'll continue tomorrow.'

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his orange-covered book to see Yamato's face. 'Is there something wrong Tenzo?' The man asked.

'Please, Kakashi-sempai, don't call me like that. My name is Yamato right now.' He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs next to the hospital bed. 'Naruto got to unseal the scroll…'

Kakashi chucked. 'Of course, the boy has his chakra.' The silver haired man looked out of the window.

He remembered the time with his team 7, with Obito and Rin… and with Minato, who became the Yondaime. And he remembered when the Sandaime told him Minato died, protecting the village by sealing the Kyuubi into his own son, Naruto.

'So, it had to be opened with his chakra huh?' Yamato wasn't impressed. Since it was normal that you would seal an uncompleted jutsu, and that only you can open it… 'There's something else that's bothering me though…'

Kakashi closed his eye. 'Tell me… I'll try to help, but you know I'm bad with things like this.' Kakashi said and Yamato nodded.

'When Sakura and I discussed that we had never seen a complex seal like the one in the scroll, he said he was familiar with it or something like that… and he reacted weird.'

There was a moment of silence, when Kakashi wanted to say something someone opened the door.

'Hatake-san! Naruto's being hospitalised!' The nurse said when she looked at Yamato. 'Sir, I hope you do know this is not a visiting-hour so… ' 'It's all right, I asked him to come' Kakashi said and saved Yamato's back. The nurse nodded and left.

'Come on, we have to visit Naruto now right?' Yamato looked at him sempai who tried to stand up.

'Sempai! Don't force yourself too much, I'll help you.' Yamato held Kakashi by his shoulders and grinned. 'Tenzo, now I'm feeling like an old man. I can walk by myself you know…'

Yamato nodded. 'I know sempai, but you're recovering from your ANBU mission and I heard you took out a whole platoon by yourself.' He said, making Kakashi snort.

* * *

'Naruto!' Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked to his left. 'Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho?' The boy tried to sit up but his body was aching like hell. 'Ouch…'

'Naruto, what happened?' Yamato asked, remembering what happened on the training ground.

'I don't know… I went to Tsunade-baa-chan to ask her if she could watch on the scroll, and I think I collapsed…' He closed his eyes and felt weak. 'But what are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?'

Kakashi looked up. 'Well, I've been better now, and Te… eh… Yamato helped me… I was worried about you…' He smiled, but nobody could see it because of his mask.

'Thanks… But when I was out… I had a weird dream… I saw a man that looked like me…'

Kakashi looked at Yamato and the man nodded. 'Excuse me, I have to go.' He said and left in a puff of smoke.

'Tell me more about that scroll Naruto.' Kakashi sat down on the chair and Naruto nodded.

'I opened the scroll and when I saw the seal, it just felt familiar… but I also felt really warm and terrifying at the same time…' Kakashi nodded, like he understood the boy.

'So, you know the seal?' Naruto nodded and played with the white bed-sheets. 'I've seen it before… I wanna try something when I'm out of hospital…' Kakashi looked concerned. 'Don't tell me you're going to…' 'You know, when I saw the seal, something in my head said something… It's hard to describe, but every time I think of the scroll, it's in my head…'

Kakashi sighed. Another troublesome jutsu he has to deal with. It made him remember when his sensei tried to complete the rasengan, or when he tried to complete the chidori. Just so troublesome…

'Ne, Kakashi-sensei? Do you know why I have those kind of feelings?'

Of course, Kakashi could just tell the kid that his father was the Yondaime hokage and that he should have seen a complex seal or something when the Kyuubi was sealed inside him… But it wasn't for him to tell the boy. 'Maybe you saw it in a dream or something like that…' He said and smiled.

'Thanks Kakashi-sensei… Do you maybe know when I can leave this horrible prison?' Kakashi chuckled. Naruto's calling this a prison… he was right, while he just have to wait for a few more hours, while Kakashi has to sit and do nothing for days.

'Well, I think they'll let you go if you rest for a bit, catch some sleep. You will need it if you want to finish the jutsu with Sakura and Yamato.' He said and left the room.

Naruto yawned. He really liked to sleep, so he decided to give it a shot. 'I'm gonna work hard and show Kakashi-sensei the jutsu before the end of the week.' Naruto thought and fell asleep.

**I hoped you enjoyed the 2nd chapter of 'Please, don't lie to me'**

**I'll be working on chapter 3 as soon as possible and also try to upload it as soon as possible ^^**


	3. The other world

**AN:** **So, here we are, chapter 3... I'm sorry if this chapter is boring but I'm having a few problems with ideas and everything -.- **

**Hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

_Naruto yawned. He really liked to sleep, so he decided to give it a shot. 'I'm gonna work hard and show Kakashi-sensei the jutsu before the end of the week.' Naruto thought and fell asleep._

* * *

Sakura was helping a nurse when she heard Naruto was being hospitalised. She was concerned about him, but she couldn't visit him.

'Are you all right Sakura?' The nurse asked when she noticed that Sakura wasn't like herself.

'Yes, it's just that… Naruto is so careless.' She continued to treat the patient and closed her eyes to concentrate. She hadn't forgot what happened on the training field, when Naruto opened the scroll.

'Sakura, you can go to Naruto.' Sakura looked up to see Shizune, who entered the room. 'I'll take over from here.' She said and smiled warmly. 'Thank you Shizune-san' Sakura replied and stood up.

'Then, I'll go see Naruto.' Sakura thought and asked at the desk for her teammate's room number.

'Uzumaki Naruto… He's in room 247.' Said the nurse behind the desk. 'But you know this isn't visiting hour…'

Sakura nodded. 'I'm sorry but I have to see him' she said and walked away, not noticing that the nurse was staring at her.

* * *

Naruto woke up after he heard the door opening. 'Who's there?' he heard a giggle. 'Sakura-chan?' The footsteps came closer. He moved his bangs to see who entered his room.

'You should get a haircut. Or you won't be able to see anything after a couple of weeks.'

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. 'Yeah, I'll ask someone.' He said and sat up.

'Naruto, what happened?' Sakura examined the blond and didn't see any wounds or scratches.

Naruto looked at the white bed sheets. 'Well, I just collapsed, nothing more.' He felt the pink haired girl staring at him, but he couldn't help but look away.

'Okay, well, that means we can continue tomorrow.' She smiled kindly and left him alone.

* * *

The next day Naruto was discharged from the hospital. The doctors said he just had to rest for a while. He decided to tell Sakura and Yamato, but before he even could set a step out of his room, Kakashi walked in.

'Yo, Naruto. Ready to finish that jutsu?' He asked.

'What about Sakura-chan and Yamato-taicho?' Kakashi opened the orange book and nodded. 'They are on a mission, do don't worry.' Naruto smiled and followed his teacher to the training fields.

Kakashi placed the scroll on the ground and opened it. 'Mmm… Let's see… Naruto, you know what this means?'

The Hatake knew what the seals meant, but he wanted to know if Naruto did too.

'Ehm… I do feel like I've seen them before… But I don't know for sure.' HE said while studying the scroll. 'Hey, isn't that the description for the hand seals?'

Kakashi looked at the spot that Naruto pointed out. 'Seems like it… Wait, I've got another scroll for notes.' He looked in his pouch for his ink, brush and a little blank scroll.

'Boar, dragon, rat, monkey, dragon, tiger…' The man read aloud. 'Kakashi-sensei, isn't this something you have to study for?' Kakashi looked lazy at the boy and nodded. 'What do you think I've done in the hospital?' The boy smiled. Of course, Kakashi-sensei would always help him.

'Thanks Kakashi-sensei…' Naruto whispered. 'Huh? Why Naruto?' 'Because I always can count on you.' The boy grinned and started making the seals.

'Boar, dragon…' 'Naruto! Don't!' 'Rat, monkey…' 'We don't know if…' 'Dragon, tiger!' Before Kakashi could finish his sentence Naruto vanished. '

'Damn…'

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself in a hospital. He inspected himself for wounds but didn't find any since the Kyuubi would've healed them already. Though his head was aching, he stood up and looked around for his clothes.

'Where do you think you're going?' A nurse said when she entered the hospital room.

The boy grinned with his hand behind his head. 'Well, you see. I've gotta go. I'm fine really.'

He let the nurse inspect him and a few minutes later, he could leave.

As Naruto decided to look around, he noticed that the Yondaime's head on the hokage-monument was missing.

That also meant that his parents would be alive.

'SHOW ME HE POWERS OF YOUTH MY ETERNAL RIVAL!' Naruto shivered. He knew that voice… Gai.

'Please, Gai, cut it out...' a more serious voice said and Naruto turned around. 'See Kakashi! Even this boy know about the POWERS OF YOUTH!' Gai yelled and pointed at Naruto. Kakashi though, looked at the boy with suspicions.

'Who are you?' He said while his right eye narrowing and inspecting him from head-to-toe.

'Eh…' the boy stumbled and stared at his feet. 'What should I do…?' He thought and felt two hand grabbing around his throat.

'Who are you?!'

* * *

Kakashi still stood on the training field when he noticed Naruto was gone. He wanted to warn the boy… but as stubborn he was, the boy ignored him.

'What should I do?' He thought and shook his head. He knew he had to go after Naruto, but what if he failed? He hadn't as much chakra as the boy and he knew the jutsu was chakra-consuming…

After half an hour of meditating and gathering chakra he began making the hand seals: 'Boar, dragon, rat, monkey, dragon, tiger!' Kakashi felt a pain in his stomach and he disappeared. Leaving the opened scroll behind…

* * *

Naruto shrugged. He knew that his sensei told him that he was… different when he was younger and he got the point now…

'Eh… I'm Uzumaki Naruto!' He stumbled and tried to breath with the two hand on his throat.

'An Uzumaki?' Kakashi asked and looked at Gai. 'There's just one Uzumaki in Konoha… and that's not you!'

Naruto nodded. 'Yeah, it's a long story, can I talk to Ji-j… eh… the hokage?'

Kakashi didn't knew what it was, but he felt like he knew the teen… 'All right, but I'll guide you!' He said after some thinking and grabbed the boy by the collar.

'And I'll do it this way, come on Gai!' He said walking towards the hokage-tower pulling Naruto with him.

'Well, at least I'll get to talk to him' Naruto thought and grinned. 'This is going to be fun!'

* * *

Kakashi coughed and placed his hand on his stomach. Ever since he got into this 'world' he felt like throwing up.

He thought it was just chakra exhaustion, but after he examined himself, he noticed there was more about it.

He had a plan. But first, he had to get unnoticed into Konoha. He had meditated for a while to gather his chakra and observed the gate.

He decided that his chance would be best at noon, when most guards went do eat and switched with others.

He had waited for a couple of hours now and decided it was time when he say a guard leaving.

Kakashi gathered chakra in his feet and moved his hitai-ate to uncover his sharingan. Just in case though…

When he got inside, the silver haired shinobi heard someone yelling… 'There's just one person in the world who can yell so loud…' he thought and chuckled. When he got close he saw Naruto and his younger self heading towards the tower.

'Naruto's finally using his head…' He thought and turned into a henge. Then, he got a bright, orange book from his pocket and started to follow the pair, reading. Hoping that Naruto would get the message.

* * *

Naruto grinned. When he caught a glimpse of the book a man read behind him. 'There's just one person that would read a book like that in public' he thought and looked at the building in front of him. 'Now, I have to get Ji-ji to understand us…'

* * *

'Hello, I want to speak the hokage, it's urgent…' Kakashi said at the woman behind the desk.

'Ofcourse, eh… he's free or now, what's your name?' She asked looking at Kakashi's hitai-ate.

'Eh… I'm Sai…' He said, since he knew the boy wasn't born yet… and he was bad with names.

The woman nodded and pointed the route to the office. When Kakashi thanked her and set foot towards the hall, the door slung open.

'Don't go so fast!' Naruto yelled at Kakashi. 'You wanted to speak the hokage that badly, sp don't complain!' Kakashi said and pushed in onto the woman's desk, who began to get angry.

'Sai' grinned and knocked and opened the door to see a blond man with the sandaime.

'Minato…' He whispered, so nobody could hear.

'Hello there, I guess I've never seen you before.' The hokage said and looked suspicious at the hitai-ate with the leaf symbol.

'Eh… do you have time sir? It's a long story…' He said and looked at his sensei. 'Ehm… he can stay too if he want.'

The sandaime nodded and pointed to a chair. 'Make yourself comfortable, Minato has time enough.' He said and the other nodded.

'First I'll get out of this henge…' He said and released the jutsu. Now, there stood a silver haired man giving the other two an eye-smile. 'Nice to meet you!'


	4. Truth revealed

_AN: Sorry if this chapter is a little late but... I was very busy and I'm only allowed on my laptop on the weekends so... Hope you enjoy ^^_

* * *

_There stood a silver haired man giving the other two an eye-smile. 'Nice to meet you!'_

* * *

The Sandaime and Minato looked at the man in front of them. 'W…what's the meaning of this?' Minato said, his hand reaching for a kunai.

'I'm sorry sensei, but I don't think you'll win against me…' Kakashi gave the men a lazy look.

'Show it!' Minato yelled and moved into attack while Kakashi sighed and shove his hitai-ate to uncover his sharingan.

'What?! A sharingan!' 'I'm serious! My name is Hatake Kakashi!'

'Minato, stop. We can confirm his identity without all the fuss…' The hokage said and Minato nodded in return.

'Kakashi, how can you prove that you are who you say you are?'

Kakashi thought about the question. 'Eh… maybe if I show you guys the last volume of 'Icha Icha'?'

Minato shook his head. 'Something better! Something only Kakashi knows!'

'Oh, sensei. Then do you mean that thing when we were camping in the forest and you thought there was a…' 'OKAY YOU ARE!' Minato yelled while his face turned red.

A few minutes later Kakashi had to tell the men about his traveling…

'So, you want to say you're from the future?' Kakashi nodded and looked to the hokage.

'Together with my student, he's keeping… eh… little Kakashi busy.' Minato tried to understand the whole situation, but he just couldn't.

'So, you're Kashi and you and your student are stuck in the past?' He shivered when the man nodded and looked at the Sandaime. 'What to do now?'

'Do you want to go on missions? Since you won't have to do anything else...' Kakashi nodded. 'Kakashi, can I leave a Genin team in your hands? Or isn't your student a Genin?'

Kakashi chuckled. 'Yeah, he's a Genin…'

'How old?' Minato said. 'Sixteen' He couldn't believe the man. 'Why he's not chuunin?' 'Let's say that the Chuunin-exams didn't go as planned… and eh… He's… let's say Naruto is special.'

'How come?' Minato asked, getting no answer from the man.

'Kakashi, how come Naruto is 'Special'?' Sandaime asked.

'He… has a 'Pet' inside him.'

The sandaime nodded and wrote a few thing on a scroll. 'We have a pair of fresh Genin, so I'll leave them with you.'

Kakashi used his henge again and left the room.

'Hokage-sama…' Minato sighed. It was weird to see Kakashi as an adult, not to mention why he had the sharingan. 'What do we do with his sharingan?'

'He'll hide it… Kakashi's not a fool.' The hokage said and edited the new genin teams.

* * *

Naruto looked up when he saw his sensei. 'Sensei!' He grinned and ran towards the man.

'Naruto, I'll get some new students so behave yourself!' He said while he ruffled Naruto's hair.

'Genin?' Naruto sighed when he got a nod and looked at the little Kakashi. 'Sensei, how are you going to do this? I mean, you can't stay in that henge forever.'

Kakashi sighed too and thought about it. 'I'll ask sensei, he will know what to do with 'myself'…'

Before the man could finish his sentence, he heard a gasp behind him. 'Minato?'

* * *

Minato was ordered by the hokage to deliver the scrolls at the academy but when he stood in the hall, he recognised the time-traveller and his student.

'Minato?' Kakashi said and he smiled. 'Eh… is this your student?' He asked, while he knew the teen was.

'Yes, his name is Naruto, Naruto, this is Namikaze Minato. The…'

The boy's eyes met his own and he could recognise sadness, pain and a little spark.

'You… Sensei?' The boy looked at his sensei and the man nodded. 'He is…'

'I'm what?' he didn't understand… what was he?

'I… It's nothing, eh… Minato, can I talk to you for a bit? Naruto, let Kakashi show you around Konoha okay?' Naruto nodded and walked towards the boy that sat down in the waiting room.

* * *

'Eh… I first wanted to ask you how we're going to do things… since I can't stay in this henge forever…'

Minato nodded. He knew what Kakashi meant. 'Maybe we'll tell eh… 'You' that you are a long lost relative or something?'

Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto trying to force the young Kakashi to show him around.

'Are you all right? I thought you said that there was something else you wanted to say to me?'

Kakashi hesitated when his sensei looked at him with his blue eyes. 'Naruto… respects you and I would like it if you can spend some time with him…'

Kakashi knew he did the right thing, not telling Minato that Naruto was his son, Naruto didn't know either, and because he knew that would lead to the Kyuubi's attack… and also his death.

'Ofcourse! I would also like to know more things about… eh, how should I put it?'

'You wanna know more about the older Kakashi?' Minato nodded. 'Yeah, something like that'

Kakashi nodded and took his leave. 'By the way sensei, please come up with a name for me please, I'll be at the usual training grounds at seven.

Minato nodded and watched Kakashi leave. 'A name huh?'

* * *

Naruto walked next to his 'new' friend through Konoha. It felt weird to see the village in this time, and with all the old streets it felt like it wasn't Konoha. 'Stupid Pain' Naruto thought and stared at the silver haired boy next to him.

'Hey, eh… Kakashi? Do you want to spar with me?' Naruto felt the boy's eyes on him. 'Okay, let's head to the training field.' He said and pulled Naruto with him.

* * *

Kakashi smiled when he saw his younger self arriving with Naruto. His student grinned like hell and he wondered what the boy was up to.

'Okay, let's begin then.' He heard his younger self say and the boys took on a fighting stance.

'Okay! Be sure you don't let your guard down! 'Cause if you do, I'll be kicking your ass!'

Kakashi shook his head. He knew that he would be annoyed with Naruto, but he knew the boy and he also knew that the boy let his younger self think he was stupid.

In a second, Kakashi rushed towards Naruto and threw a kunai that Naruto blocked with his own.

'Come on!' Naruto yelled and dodged a kick, aimed at his head.

Kakashi smirked. Naruto was better, as Naruto formed his hand in the seal for his favourite jutsu, the Kage bunshin.

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' He yelled and the field was covered in black and orange.

'What the…' Kakashi stumbled and tried to hit as many clones as he could with his kunai, as Naruto kept making clones so after a while, Kakashi was tired and called Naruto the winner.

'Damn, I thought you would be better!' Kakashi snorted. 'Well, you just have huge chakra reserves, and I don't…'

* * *

The next day, Kakashi took Naruto to the training field to meet team Minato. '

'Kaka-sensei, are you okay with not being in a henge?' Kakashi nodded and pointed towards the three kids. 'There's 'my' team, will you be allright?'

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. 'Here we go!' he said as he walked forward.

'Minato-sensei! The new kid's here!' A boy with spiky black hair said. 'Obito, sensei can see that too you know.' The girl said.

'Hello Naruto!' The blond boy looked shyly at the man in front of him.

'Okay, Naruto, tell something about yourself, your parents, what you like and don't like, dream for the future…'

Naruto nodded and began to talk. 'My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm sixteen years old, I don't know much about my parents… since they died when I was born…'

'What DO you know about your parents?' The girl asked.

'My dad was the best shinobi in the village, and… he saved everyone on that day.I don't know anything about my mom... Well, I LOVE Ramen, and I hate the three minutes you have to wait before it's done, and my dream for the future…'

Obito and Rin listened closely, they both thought that the boy was interesting and they really looked forward to hear his dream for the future.

'Well, it's to become hokage and let all the villagers recognise me!'

Minato chuckled, this boy really was interesting.

'And what about the other one?' The little Kakashi asked, looking at the silver haired man.

'He's… eh…' Minato sweat dropped as the Hatake gave him a death glare with his uncovered eye.

'His name is Yamato.' Naruto said with a fox-like grin on his face. 'Naruto…'

'So… tell something about yourself… Yamato.' Minato said.

Obito, and Rin looked at the man in front of them, and then at Kakashi.

'Well, I'm eh… Yamato Hatake, and…' 'Your real last name please.' Kakashi said, glaring.

'I said my real name you little brat, where was I? I like lots of things…' 'Come on! How come you are a Hatake! I'm the only one left!' The little boy yelled, and 'Yamato' knew it hurt.

'Just let me finish okay? So… I like lots of things… And I dislike lots of things too… Dream for the future… never thought about it…'

Obito and Rin sweat dropped. 'So the only thing you said was your name huh?'

'Oh, I know what he REALLY likes!' Naruto said. 'It's Ero-sennin's 'Icha Icha' Series!'

Minato's eye twitched. He really didn't believe the boy, since he didn't believe Kakashi would ever read those perverted books.

'You gotta look in his pocket! In our village, he just reads it on the street, while training me, while in hospital, while…' 'Enough Naruto… hehe…' Yamato said as he covered Naruto's mouth, which made Minato sweat drop too… Kakashi became a pervert huh?

After all the other introductions Minato suggested a sparring match.

'Allright!' Naruto yelled and Kakashi walked away.

'Kakashi, where are you going?!' The young Hatake looked back.

'Well, Naruto already beat me and I don't want to be with this Hatake wannabe so I don't need to be here since I have other things to so…'

Minato sighed, he was use to the way the boy behaved, but this was still surprising.

'You beat Kakashi Naruto?' The blond boy looked up at Minato. 'Yeah, what about it? It wasn't that hard.'

With that statement, Obito and Rin gasped. 'What, it was easy to beat Kakashi? Are you a genius or something?'

Yamato laughed at Obito. 'No, he had to take the graduation exam 3 times and was still dead-last.'

'Well, since you beat Kakashi, and also will be able to beat Rin and Obito, how anout you fight with me?'

Naruto looked at Minato with wide eyes, and almost had to cry. 'You really… mean that?'

Minato nodded. 'Fight me with all your strength.'

This made Naruto uncomfortable. 'Eh… sure.'

'Okay then, BEGIN!' Minato yelled as he took on a fighting stance Naruto never had seen before.

'Let's do this!' And Naruto made a hand seal. 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' And ten clones puffed next to the real Naruto.

Minato smiled. This was really going to be interesting. He thought, as he blocked the kicks from the clones.

Naruto had a clone stay behind and began forming a rasengan, when it was done, he ran forward into the smoke of the clones that Minato defeated. 'Rasengan!'

Minato looked at the charging boy and threw one of his tri-pronged kunai to his right, to teleport to it. 'So you can use the rasengan?'

Naruto, who missed looked at the man. 'Yeah, so what!' He yelled as he made more shadow clones.

Minato sighed and again, dodged all the attacks from the clones and dispelled them. 'Come on Naruto, can't you do something else than clones?'

Naruto stood still for a while, thinking about the question. 'Eh… well… I don't think I can, since I also need a clone for the rasengan…'

Minato sighed, 'then… there's not going to be much of this right?' Naruto nodded.

'Maybe Yamato-sensei can spar with you Minato sensei!' Obito said, as he looked at the silver haired shinobi, with indeed, an orange book in his hand.

'I refuse…' The man said, what made Minato curious. 'And why wouldn't you?'

'Because I'm still low on chakra and still recovering from an solo S-rank mission I did a week ago…'

'SO THAT'S WHY YOU WERE IN HOSPITAL, AND LET ME AND SAKURA-CHAN AND YA… TAICHO GO INTO THAT MESSY FILLED WITH 16 YEAR OLD RAMEN CUPS TO SEARCH FOR THAT STUPID SCROLL TO FINISH THAT JUTSU THAT GOT ME IN HOSPITAL AND SAKURA, SAI AND TAICHO GO ON A MISSION WITHOUT ME AND WE FINISHED THAT STUPID JUTSU AND NOW WE'RE HERE!'

'you can call it like that, but don't blame me for making those hand-seals while I said you shouldn't and everything…'

Minato laughed, he was happy to see that Kakashi grew into a good shinobi, without his obsession with rules.

'oh, by the way Naruto, how come you know Minato-sensei's jutsu?' Asked Rin.

Yamato and Naruto looked at each other. 'oh… that…'


End file.
